Always You
by Flieswater-chan
Summary: Yuuki was a pureblood, she just awaken her true self... Kaname was her brother? or lover? Someone wants her why? Everything gets darker will love still be found? Kaname Yuuki pair - my new fic that isn't a oneshot... thankies REVIEW please


My one shot was read and reviewed… thank to those people who gave it a try and encouraged me to continue it but I guess it was just a one shot and that's was all I could do… well I got out of my lazy bum and was inspired with the new chapter!!! So if anyone doesn't want a spoil I guess I could warn you this has some spoilers for chapter 36…

I'm sticking close to the story but I make my own plot haha!! This is why fics are good!!!

Oh well I don't own Vampire knights and Hino-sama does!! So I give her a bow for making such an interesting story and Beautiful art where one of the most gorgeous bishies at!!! Well Vampires are soo gorgeous and for me the most beautiful of them all is Kaname-sama (Oh how I wish he was real and mine!!) well enough for me!!! I give you this story which is not a oneshot -

Hope you like it and if you do please do a review or comment on it really gives me the boost to continue!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Always You  
**

I was a born a vampire and never realized for ten years…

I wasn't just a vampire I am a pure blood of the Kuran blood, the purest blood of vampires

My memories were locked, sealed with my power until that one awakens me again…

Waking with a kiss was a just a fairy tale but mine was true, I was awakened with the bloody kiss that faithful snowy night…

Then a mysterious being came after me and a battle was fought I thought it could only happen to fairy tale but it was real as it is. That man who awakened me he fought with all his might and some help too blood was shed all over…

"Yuuki…"

"Yuuki…" the girl in the night gown with long brown hair opened her eyes.

She was in a room full in its grandeur, lying on a soft bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the man beside her.

"Yuuki all is well are you surprised to see me alive?" those crimson eyes of that man searched her.

"Uhmm…" she looked at those eyes also then she her arms clung to the man, she hugged him for that time being a tear was shed in her eyes.

"I did not protect you to cry my Yuuki, I want those smile of yours" he stroke her long hair.

"I was just so scared after all I saw you bleeding a lot but how….. wah…" the man held her tightly, she kept her silence for that action.

"Hmmm… I'm happy that you are quite worried about me" he smiled at her (Ohh… Kaname smiling I could get use to this!!!) He curled the strands of her in his hands; she was flustered at his actions.

_'This was fast… what happened in that battle where __is __Rido__? How did we survive?__ Seems all were just a dream… is this a dream?'_

She beseech the man in front of her then a sudden craving arrived at her she saw him… smell the scent of his blood…_'A blood lust at a time like this?__ Maybe after all this isn't a dream'_

"Don't hold back now after all you slept 5 days without feeding" he looked at her with knowing eyes.

He pushed his curls to reveal his long neck, every vein she sees was screaming of blood.

"Was I sleeping for five days now? But…" he placed his hands on her lips to silent her.

"Feed for a while then I'll tell you later on" all he said.

She lowered her head on his neck then licked it like before, it was innate in her to soften the flesh before she plunge her milky fangs. The smell of his blood was intoxicating; the taste of it was ecstasy she was craving again. She sucked it; never letting any drop free. It seems eternity but reality came to her and freed the flesh from her fangs.

She looked at that man in a searching eye… "Was it too much? I'm sorry I got lost with it" she uttered, flustered.

"No, it was all right I've been prepared… I know you need a lot because you haven't fed, though a blood tablet could help it's not bad at all" he smiled again at her then stood, he took the glass half full of the crimson liquid.

"I know you're not used to this but you are familiar… it can't compare to real blood but could help the craving" he gave the glass to her.

She took a sip.

"Yes it had a bloody taste but it couldn't compare a bit to a blood… but this could do than drain someone off his blood" she agreed as she emptied the glass.

She gave that empty glass to him then he lowered his face close to her, she was surprised at his actions; then he wipes her mouth of blood with his long finger the licked his finger clean.

For a while she thought he'd kiss her but felt relieved and disappointed. She felt blood rush to her face.

She felt lucky because the vampire was in front of the table also fixing a drink for himself. Then a knock came from their door.

"Come in…" the vampire now seated behind the table spoke.

The door creaked open then another vampire came in his blond hair tousled, for a while his eyes came over her, and then he looked at the one on the table.

"Kaname-sama, Kiryu-kun is outside…" he said.

"Let him in, I guess he already know Yuuki has awakened, it's not easy to hold him back"

_'Yes Zero, I totally forgotten he was injured to in the __fight'_, she thought to herself

Another blond vampire came inside with a silver haired man.

"Yuuki…" the man uttered then, walked closer to her.

"Zero I'm fine look" she flexed her arms, "I don't know what happened to me but I'm fine" she assured him because he was looking worried.

"I'm glad…" he gave a sigh.

"You should go back now to the day dorms, you missed five days of class" he added.

Yuuki just looked at him then her questioning eyes went to Kaname.

Kaname gave her a small smile.

"Yuuki is not coming back in the day class because it might not be good for her" he answered, "I could say she is not too dangerous with the humans but she still has a long way using her abilities correctly as you saw with your own eyes five days ago"

Yuuki's eyes widened, "What happened five days ago? What did I do?" she asked him.

"Yuuki…" Zero said but Kaname beat him to it.

"You used your power when you saw everything was getting out of hand, you were not still used to it so you burst out, it helped but not you" he frowned for a moment then continued, "Letting an uncontrolled power I quite dangerous that it put you in danger"

"Kaname was nursing you back to health on those days" Aidou adds in a matter of fact way.

Kaname gave him a stare.

"I'm sorry Zero that I worried you again, but I think I'll go with Kaname's decision because I might endanger the day class", she told Zero, "How were the Chairman and Yori?"

"The Chairman knows of your case because Kaname talks to him, on the other hand I don't know how to out it with Yori?" he answered.

"Well I guess it can't be helped… I've got to say good bye to her and please tell the Chairman that I'll be visiting later I guess?" she looked at Kaname asking, and then he gave a nod.

"I guess you need to go out now Zero! Kaname and Yuuki might still have their plans before we barged at them" Aidou playfully said, then smiled at Kaname where he just received a serious look.

The three people left the room leaving them alone again. The air was somewhat dense between them for a while.

'He was here all along and he was the one whole took care of me?' then a flash back came to her.

"I'm weird"

"Why?"

"Because, for all this time I've been in love with my brother"

"And what's wrong with that?... were engaged"

"Were engaged"

She felt her blood rushed again to her face, she felt conscious that they were alone now.

_'I haven't thought of it… Yes it was a promise left long time ago, many winte__r had__ passed'_

"You might be thinking about me are you?" she was flabbergasted because he was beside her again, "Yuuki" he took strands of her hair again.

"Ka…ka…Kaname oniisaa…" all she said because his lips swept hers into a delightful kiss.

Meanwhile in the darkened place an older vampire and someone met.

"So there was a vampire like her, and we thought the Kurans are nearing extinction…" the older one smiled "So I would want to have her… after all what she did I guess she'll be a great help" then he laughed evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For reviews and comments please click the send a review on the left…. I'd be glad to hear from you -

XXTHANKIES XX

-flieswater-chan


End file.
